Blue Workers
Blue Workers = The Blue Workers are a group of characters who made appearances in Slendytubbies III. Some were engineers in the Satellite Station while others are working in the Military Base, as shown in Mini-Series: What Comes After. Appearance They have the appearance of normal teletubbies, with blue fur but no antenna. They all look identical. Campaign ''Chapter 3'' Once The Guardian reached the Satellite Station, he walks in the corridors and see corpses of blue teletubbies lying in the ground. A female one is found at the entrance, she written a note telling everyone to escape the building but it was probably already too late. Two others are seen a bit furher with one having intestines coming out of its body. The Guardian then meet one of them, who is still alive and injured, for then be killed later. The Guardian then find another corpse with the key-card that will allows him to enter the Secret Center. Mini-Series: What Comes After A few Blue Workers can be seen near the end of the second episode. They are working in one of the building of the Military Base. Lenny seems to be their leader. Multiplayer Sandbox For more info, see Sandbox Blue Workers holding knives can be summoned as allies or enemies. They have considerably less health than the other characters (with the exception of Military Soldiers) and have the same behavior than the Generic New Borns except that they run instead of walking. Notable Members * Ron * Tobby * Unnamed Female Worker * Lenny (possibly) Trivia * After looking closely to the key-card, the 5th encountered worker is named Tobby. * When The Guardian inspect the corpse at the entrance, he says "She's gone...", meaning it's a female member, and probably the only one. * They were revealed in the Final Promo, lying in the Secret Center. * Them, The Military Soldiers and the New Borns are part of a group of many generic characters. * Tobby has magenta-colored eyes in his ID picture. However, it's only a color choice from Ruption Shine. |-| Chainsaw Worker = The Chainsaw Worker is a minor enemy who appears in the Sandbox Mode of Slendytubbies III. He was added with the Update 1.29. Appearance The Chainsaw Worker has the same overall appearance than the other workers. He has a pale face with a right black eye and a left empty eye. His body is also bloody and have a slightly different shade of blue. Multiplayer Sandbox He can appear as an enemy or an ally, and is not playable. He appears as an exact clone of Dipsy Chainsaw since he has the same weapon, animations and attacks. Trivia * He could possibly be the third worker that the Guardian passes when entering the Satellite Station. It can be noted that they have a similar physical state while the other workers have their insides coming out, and Ron is dismembered. This worker is also the only one that The Guardian completely ignores. * He is mistaken for being Ron due to having the same right closed eye. However, Ron have been dismembered while the Chainsaw Worker has his body in a correct shape. |-| Image Gallery = Blue Workers Keycard.png|Tobby's Keycard ID Card.png|The original and current ID Card image. Made by Ruption Shine. Chapter3Promo.png|The Secret Center including the Blue Worker corpses during the Chapter 3 Promo. Chapter 3 Promo Speaker.png|Another corpse behind the Announcer's Speaker Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Teletubbies Category:Males Category:Females Category:Infected Category:What Comes After